A conventional ceiling concealed air-conditioning indoor unit includes a heat exchanger, a fan, a drain pan, and a control box as well as a casing configured to store these components. A terminal block in the control box of the air-conditioning indoor unit described above is connected with on-site wiring as well as internal wiring within the casing. In that case, the wiring is connected via a mounting bracket selectively mounted on an outer side or inner side of a side plate of the casing (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, with an air-conditioning indoor unit of a two-way airflow ceiling cassette type, the control box is placed on an underside of the drain pan in response to demands to increase maintainability inside the control box.